sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Lin
| last seen = | appearances = 14 episodes (see below) }} Henry Lin (Chinese: 亨利林) was the Chinese-American leader of a Oakland-based Lin Triad on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Kenneth Choi, Henry makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Becoming the overall leader of Lin Triad following the death of his uncle Bohai, Henry played a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, he is a main antagonist in the series' seventh, and final, season, and met his demise in the Season 7 episode . Biography Background Season 1 His gang was after a man named Chuck Marstein who was a bookkeeper for their illegal businesses but eventually stole from them. However, Chuck was being protected by SAMCRO. Lin and Clay eventually came to an agreement over this - SAMCRO handed Chuck over and the Triad paid SAMCRO $60,000 in cash. Season 2 Lin later traded Chuck back to SAMCRO in negotiations to get new guns from Clay. Lin is likely the one who chopped off most of Chuck's fingers, leaving just one finger on each hand. Lin met with Clay and told him that he needed guns and would pay double. In the episode "Fa Guan," Lin makes a deal with Clay - if Clay can get a case thrown out, Lin would open a pipeline for him. Henry, along with Laroy, ally with the Sons of Anarchy MC against the League of American Nationalists (who had allied with the Mayans MC, Nordics, and Aryan Brotherhood). The Lin Triad and One-Niners provide back-up for Jax's and AJ Weston's fight in Charming. Prior to the alliance with the SOA, both Henry and Laroy were losing territory and trade to the Mayans. Season 3 Henry paid for the time and services of the CaraCara girls, including Lyla, for a meeting with rich foreign Asians. The transaction fell through however, when Opie became jealous of Lyla and another guy. Season 5 Lin takes over for the Sons as the distributor of weapons to the Galindo Cartel. Season 6 In the sixth season, Lin and the Triads try to lock down the Cacuzza Crime Family as gun buyers. At a meet between the Irish, SAMCRO and Cacuzza, Galen shoots Henry, injuring him. This results in the Chinese losing Cacuzza as a buyer, as well as Henry's uncle, Bohai, kidnapping Happy Lowman and demanding the Sons to hand over the gun business to the Chinese instead of August Marks. After SAMCRO and the One-Niners massacre Bohai and a bunch of Triads, Henry starts up a major alliance with Marcus Alvarez and the Mayans. Season 7 Henry seems to have forgiven Jax and the Sons for what happened to Bohai after Jax sets him up with the Irish pipeline of guns. However, Jax secretly tortures and murders one of Henry's men, thinking he was responsible for Tara's death on Henry's orders. ("Black Widower") Jax continues his plan to ruin Henry before killing him by having the Sons (along with the Indian Hills charter) follow Henry's men to a meet and massacre all of them. Henry finds out and is furious, telling Nero to organize a meet immediately with Jax. Jax lies and maintains that both the Sons and the Irish were innocent and were not responsible for the massacre. Henry believes Jax's story, but threatens him to find the perpetrators by noon the next day. Later that night, Jax and the Sons murder both Gib O'Leary and Renny (associates of the Indian Hills president, Jury), and frame them for the murder of Henry's men, telling Bobby to call and inform Henry that the perpetrators have been found and dealt with. ("Toil and Till"). Eventually, Henry finds out that it was Jax and SAMCRO who had killed his men and stolen his heroin. After discovering this, he sends his men to Diosa, where they massacre everyone, including Colette Jane. One of his men heads to Scoops, where he throws a grenade through the window, almost killing the SAMCRO members and Althea Jarry. Henry and the Triads are also informed of the location of SAMCRO's gun warehouse. Henry sends an unknown number of men there, who kill Orlin West and steal all of the guns. ("Poor Little Lambs") In retaliation for this, SAMCRO has Charlie Barosky and his crooked cops pull the Chinese over in Stockton, where they are all handcuffed to a fence. Jax and Henry fight, with Henry calling Jax an idiot for thinking Henry ordered the murder of Tara. However, the fight is cut short when the Stockton SWAT team is on the way. Henry and his men are confused as they are taken into police custody. ("Some Strange Eruption") After Juice Ortiz is sent to prison by SAMCRO, he is used by the club to record a confession of Henry admitting to who sold out the location of the gun warehouse. The club expects the traitor to be Jury White, who Jax had just murdered. Henry is handcuffed by prison guards in a boiler room, where they leave Juice alone with him. However, Henry admits to Juice that it was Barosky, not Jury, who sold out the location of the guns for a lot of money. After recording Henry's confession, Juice repeatedly stabs him in the neck, killing him. ("Suits of Woe") Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A15 S1-3.jpg|A15_S1-3 - Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin Appearances Category:Characters Category:Lin Triad Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Died in Prison Category:Killed by Juice Ortiz